Wheel carriers in vehicles are conventionally held in a predetermined operating position in the chassis region via a multiplicity of control arms. The control arms here are constructed such that the predetermined operating position is adapted to the situation during a deflection or steering of the vehicle. However, it is not possible to find an optimal operating position for every driving situation with passive control arm arrangements. Instead, the passive control arm arrangements are optimized for a preferred driving situation, which means that the passive control arm arrangements are not optimally implemented for other driving situations.
To enable better resolution of this area of conflict for adapting the control arm arrangement to a multiplicity of driving situations, it is known to use active control arm arrangements having actuators which optionally actively alter the length of the control arms as such or alter the position of the connection points for the control arms in the chassis.
For example, printed document EP 256 506 4 A1 discloses a wheel suspension having an active control arm arrangement, wherein an eccentric device can be seen in FIG. 3, which has an electric motor and a gear unit having an eccentric output and which is designed to alter the position of a connection point for a control arm.